


Mistress Chloe and Scarlett Johansson

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [14]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Scarlett Johansson is a Mistress of her own and now she sees her new little plaything Chloe Bennet. But will everything go as she planned?This story was requested by CSS member OMEGA15.





	Mistress Chloe and Scarlett Johansson

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Chloe was relaxing by the pool at a private resort in Hawaii. She needed a break from being a Mistress, from being a star, she just wanted to lounge by a pool for a while. So she found a resort where no one could find her. Only the other guests. And she was having a blast too. Seeing beautiful flowers and gorgeous sunsets. 

Right now she was sunbathing in a lounge chair. When a shadow stood over her. “You’re Chloe Bennet right?” Chloe heard a female voice say. She looked up to see Scarlett Johansson standing over her in a bikini. “Yeah, why?” Chloe asked looking up at her. “I like to know the names of my women,” Scarlett said as she crawled on top of Chloe and started kissing her.

“Whoa. What are you doing?” Chloe asked pushing her off of her. “I’m a Mistress to women,” Scarlett said with a smile. “And you are my latest plaything,” Scarlett said as she went back to kissing her. “Nice offer. But I don’t need a Mistress.” Chloe said pushing her off her. “No woman has ever turned me down me becoming there Mistress before,” Scarlett said looking at Chloe shocked. “Well, now there has. But if you really want to fuck?” Chloe said flipping the two of them over.

“W-What are you doing?” Scarlett asked as Chloe’s hands started roaming all over her body. “You wanted one of us to become the others, Mistress,” Chloe said with a smile as she started to kiss her neck. “Yes.” Scarlett moaned as she felt Chloe’s tongue lick her neck. “But I’m the Mistress.” Scarlett moaned but unable to push Chloe off. Chloe’s touch was magic to her. Wherever her hands went there was a tingling sensation that was driving her crazy.

“Now I am,” Chloe said with a smile as she pulled the bikini string of Scarlett’s bottoms and pealed them away from her wet pussy. Scarlett smiled at the touch of Chloe as she teased her with the tips of her fingers creasing her tender area. “What are you waiting for?” Scarlett moaned after a few more strokes of her fingertips. “I’m waiting for you to say it,” Chloe said with a smile as she kept teasing Scarlett. “Say what?” Scarlett moaned. She needed those fingers inside of her.

“For you to say who I am lover,” Chloe said with a smile. Scarlett was being driven crazy by those fingertips of hers but she knew what Chloe wanted. “Mistress please.” Scarlett moaned. “That a girl,” Chloe said with a smile as she inserted to fingers into Scarlett who moaned in delight. Scarlett loved this as she felt Chloe pump in and out of her.

She had women that would beg her to fuck them. Just the last week a woman had gotten so wet for her you could see a dark spot in her jeans that could be seen as plain as day. But right now she was in heaven as her new Mistress, Chloe Bennet was pumping her fingers in and out of her. “Are you going to cum for me, Scarlett?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Yes, Mistress. Yes.” Scarlett said with a moan. “Good.” Chloe smiled as she kissed and added another finger and doubled her efforts to make her cum. Which she did with a satisfied sigh. Chloe smiled at her and brought up her hand three fingers shining from her new playthings juices. She fed her those three fingers and made her suck them and her own juices off of them.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Scarlett said with a smile after tasting herself off her Mistress’s fingers. “Do you really want to thank your new Mistress?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Yes more than anything Mistress,” Scarlett said with a smile. “Then show me what my Mistress plaything can do,” Chloe said with a smile undoing her own bikini bottoms. Scarlett smiled. “Yes, Mistress,” Scarlett said with a smile as she rolled the pair of them so that Chloe was laying down on her back.

Scarlett kissed down her Mistress’s body. Chloe smiled as Scarlett headed down to her pussy. Scarlett pulled Chloe’s bottoms away and dove right into her Mistress’s pussy. Scarlett went about her work to make her new Mistress feel everything that she had ever learned being a Mistress to other women. She wanted her Mistress to feel all of that.

It felt like all of her ladies were just preparing her for this. For making her Mistress have one of the best orgasms that she had ever had. “Oh, you do know what you are doing don’t you?” Chloe smiled down at the woman as she lapped away at her pussy. “Thank you, Mistress.” Scarlett stopped for the briefest of moments to except that praise before she went back to work at her pussy. Chloe smiled down at her plaything.

“Good girl lap away at Mistress’s pussy.” Chloe moaned. Scarlett redoubled her efforts as Chloe moaned in pleasure. “That’s a good girl make Mistress cum. Make her cum.” Chloe moaned as Scarlett lapped away. Then Chloe’s head snapped back and she came on Scarlett’s waiting tongue. Chloe smiled down at Scarlett who smiled up at her.

“You know how to thank your Mistress well,” Chloe said with a smile giving her a kiss. “Thank you, Mistress.” Scarlett smiled. “I’m so us to hearing that come from other women,” Scarlett said with a smile thinking about it. “Well, you still can. I don’t mind that you have girls that want to fuck you.” Chloe said with a smile.

“Thank you, Mistress. I may end up sending a few of my favorites your way if you don’t mind.” Scarlett said with a smile. “I don’t mind as long as I get to fuck my Black Widow,” Chloe said with a smile giving her another kiss. “And will, Mistress Quake.” Scarlett joked. Chloe laughed at that. “Well, I got to go to my room now,” Chloe said getting up from the chair and beginning to walk away strutting with sex appeal. “You can join me if you like,” Chloe said looking over her shoulder with a smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Scarlett said jumping up and running after her new Mistress with a smile.


End file.
